Babysitting Storm
by EllaBieber20
Summary: Gabriella's left with 5 Boltons just a short one-shot


Hmmmm, well i am sitting in a strangers house, babysitting her two children =] watching the X Factor while two of the 4 dogs sleep next to me Tink short for Tinkerbelle and George they are some of the cutest dogs ever, the kids are in bed, little early of you asked me I wouldn't of minded an hour or so with them but ah well.

This is just something i will be typing over the course of my few hours here i may or may NOT post it haha. Obviously if you are reading this i decided to post it.

Gabriella sat there resting as the television played a music channel aimlessly, she looked around the large room, noticing the toys scattered everywhere, she debated weather on cleaning them up, before sitting back down and patting little Toby's head, Toby was Troy's Golden Labrador puppy.

Yes Troy's, she was babysitting her boyfriends younger siblings, while he went out partying and his parents, his parents were away on a 4 month business trip.

Gabriella sighed eyeing the clock knowing in about 10 minutes little 7 month old Caitlyn would wake up for her feed, and then 15 minutes later 20 month old Tyler would wake up for his feed, so she started the water for Caitlyn's bottle and also got out her formula spotting the time 2:15am, also getting out the changing mat and diapers, wipes for each child before she heard the lounge door creek open and three little heads pop in, they belonged to Katie, Zara and Dylan

"Hey guys, why are you still awake, it's late" Gabriella whispered as they climbed onto the couch next to her 2 year old Dylan on her lap and 4 year old twins Katie and Zara cuddled into her side.

"It's Windy" Katie replied as a strong wind blew making a loud noise against the house

"It is, shall we watch a movie and try and sleep, while i go and check on Caitlyn and Tyler?" Gabriella asked setting Dylan in her previous seat, and leaving quickly but returning minutes later with and awake Tyler who was smiling and a still sleeping Caitlyn, Tyler was toddling over to the other three, while Caitlyn slowly awoke for her sleep.

"We watch Peter Pan" Zara exclaimed

"YAY" Dylan shouted loudly

"Dylan, inside voice" Gabriella said and Dylan smiled

"Yay" Dylan said in a normal voice

Gabriella smiled as the eldest three watched Peter Pan almost falling asleep before a loud crack sounded and then a bright flash of light, which set Dylan and Zara into an instant crying phase, while Katie just cuddled with her favourite blanket, Tyler was content with his bottle of juice and Caitlyn was feeding off the bottle Gabriella had made previously, minutes later Dylan and Zara stopped crying, but still they cuddled into Gabriella as the thunder and lightning still went on around them, every time thunder hit they would bury their heads into her and even Katie buried her head into Gabriella's left side, while Dylan took the space of her lap and Zara was on her right side, Caitlyn and Tyler had fell asleep Caitlyn in the Moses basket and Tyler in the travel crib on the far wall.

It was now 3am and the thunder had stopped but the rain was still going and it was pretty loud, Zara was the only one awake now, and Gabriella had set all the others in bed so now it was Gabriella was lying on her back on the couch as Zara lay onto of her but on her stomach and Gabriella slowly stroked her back and such to try and send her off to sleep but nothing seemed to work. Gabriella sighed switching into a sitting up position and setting Zara on her lap once more but in a rocked position, Zara set her head against Gabriella's neck and slowly she did start to fall asleep

Until another loud crack and bright flash of light sending Zara into a crying fit again and two heads popped in tear streamed faces Dylan and Katie, obviously scared of the storm so with Katie's quilt they snuggled on the couch and Gabriella and the three children fell asleep without waking up until there was a loud knocking on the window.

Gabriella got up looking through the peephole into the 5am morning light spotting Troy.

"You fell asleep?" Troy asked quietly

"It's 5am Troy" Gabriella said smiling though her angry facade

"Hey, I'm sober, my friends not so much" Troy said smiling at the obviously tired girl

"How were they?" Troy asked

"Tyler and Caitlyn absolutely fine, waking up for their regular food, Dylan, Katie and Zara complete angels they were scared by the storm which is why we were asleep on the couch all four of us with Caitlyn, in the Moses basket and Tyler in the travel crib" Gabriella explained as Troy just nodded his head in acknowledgment

"So, you want to head off or stay till it's a bit lighter" Troy said in a rhetorical question knowing the answer, he set the baby monitors up quick, following Gabriella up the stairs, into his room, where they settled down in his bed for a few more hours of sleep.

**This is something weird a different that just came to me... basically tell me if u like it please**


End file.
